Believe or Not
by Anothai
Summary: " Beware of the forest. Believe or not, even this is a dream but you can die in here." "W-what? Are you kidding me?" When Arthur lost in the same dream night after night and again meet the mysterious man time after time, he found out that how much dreams could be harm and that he could die… in his real life. And he has to do whatever to end this dream or... dead. ScotEng
1. Prologue

**I'm owned nothing. **

* * *

**Prologue**

.

.

.

_Everything was so dark. __Arthur Kirkland watched as the sun went down and it became darker and darker… The man was so confused, standing alone in the madness of natural._

_He found himself wandered around in a forest. Feeling the darkness was creeping behind him slowly… and then there was no light around him anymore. There was only the sound of wind, blowing wildly making the trees crazily twirling with a sound of owls chirping loudly. It was so tensed and also full of fear and sadness in the atmosphere around him._

_ Scary enough, Arthur didn't know how he had end up in a forest at this time. He also didn't have any feeling that he was lost. It was just confusing and weird._

_ ._

_And then… there was small light. Light up in the darkness._

_._

_ The whole wind also stopped, as the light was showed, leaving only the sweetness of the soft wind liked a light kiss on his cheek. The owls stopped chirping, sitting quietly on the branches observing him with those bright amber eyes. Arthur stared at the light suspiciously, but he didn't feel any harm or danger. It was liked the only hope in darkness._

_ The light was far away, but Arthur didn't hesitate. He ran to it, as quick as he could, through the trees, the bushes, trying to run out of darkness._

_ As he was running, aiming straight to the light. He suddenly realized that the atmosphere around him was changed as he was nearer, nearer… and nearer to the light. _

_And then he reached it… just behind those bushes and trees._

_ He heard… a sound of mysterious music, playing softly in the wind from behind those trees, as the glows of shimmering light appeared, glowing around him liked they were dancing around in excited, watching the stranger turned to look at them wide-eyed in surprised with a gasp._

_ It looked so beautiful… but also scary. In spite of that, Arthur reached his hand to the nearest glow, wishing to touch it. _

_But before he could touch that glow, Arthur heard a voice, which he nearly jumped as he heard. A deep voice was singing along in the mysterious tune perfectly with the music. It was deep, but also soft liked the owner of the voice was humming. But Arthur found himself starting to get lost in that deep, a bit of rough, attractive voice._

_ It was so delighted to listen, fascinating and well… sexy, he blushed, which Arthur started to wonder who was singing behind the trees, in the shining of the light that he had followed._

_ Forgotten about how amazed the glow near his hand was, he went back down to the back of one tree. Not sure why he was hiding, but trying to take a look inside._

_ And then he saw._

_ It was like a heaven in the middle of the place._

_ ._

_ He swears to everything he puts his faith on. There were elves, faeries, ents, dwarfs and oh-my-gosh… unicorns! _

_ But that wasn't the most interest thing that had caught his eyes._

_._

_ There was a man… A man in a black cape._

_ Arthur couldn't see his face because the man turned his back to him, but the tall figure showed him that it was obviously a man. The low humming, that he'd heard before, coming through from the man, echoed around the forest in a fondly tone. Like he was enchanted with that spellbound-attractive voice, unknowingly, he stepped out from behind the three trying to get more glance at the amazing magic-creatures party inside, then the branch under his foot cracked loudly…_

_._

_ 'Shit…' Arthur cursed in his mind looking down at the branch of tree, but suddenly there was a shadow casted above him._

_ He looked up, the tint of bright green and a hint of red caught his eyes._

_._

_._

_**" Found yer."**_

_ The black glove hand caught his chin. Even though the face was hidden under the shadow of the cape but he could tell that the man was smirking._

_ ._

_ And then the last thing he saw was a beautiful black mask and those emerald eyes._

_ ._

_ ._

_._

_._

* * *

Umm... review... please?


	2. Chapter 1: The Bruise

**I'm own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Bruise.  
**

.

.

" _**Found yer."**_

_ The black glove hand caught his chin. Even though the face was hidden under the shadow of the cape but he could tell that the man was smirking._

_ ._

_ And then the last thing he saw was a beautiful black mask and those emerald eyes._

_ ._

_ ._

**" Cool! So what's next? Did he punch you? torture you? No, no, don't tell me yet, let me guess… he raped you, right?!"  
**

Then there was one smack on the big-mouth American head. " Owch! That's hurt! Artie."

" Shut up, git! And no, he didn't! I woke up after he had grabbed my chin." Arthur replied and groaned in annoyance, wondering why he still be friend with this nut. He ran his fingers on his messy blond hair, thinking hopelessly about that man in his dream.

.

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones had been friends since they were in diapers, they had their houses next to each other, hospitalized together and even eating at other's house. Well, liked they are sharing house since Arthur lived alone after his parents passed away, and Alfred's parents, being American family, they took care of Arthur saying something like because they're heroes. Arthur sighed at that thought, but he had to say that he really thanked for their help, without them, he won't be here and dreaming weirdly about that man for sure.

.

" No fun." Alfred pouted, glaring at him for cutting out his imagination of his friend being raped in dark forest. His hands were toying with a hamburger's paper wrapped. " Hmm… But isn't it kinda weird?"

Arthur asked confusedly. " How?"

Alfred shrugged. " I mean, you have been dreaming about running around in a scary forest for a week, right?" He nodded. " And last one, it still in forest! Man, it sounds like you got some weird evil playing around your dream planning to kill you. No, maybe it was a haunted forest! Eating humans! It'll eat you, Arthur! But don't worry, the hero is here!"

Arthur stared at Alfred, who suddenly turned to be some stupid screaming like mad, he sighed deeply. ' Haunted forest? Human-eating plants? Nightmare evil?... too impossible' The man thought even though he was also a bit curious of why he was dreaming the same thing again for a week. Yeah, It's really weird.

And that man, the man in a black cape. Arthur has never seen him before in this dream or his life. He just appeared, like he was always there, wearing a black beautiful masquerade mask, shining in the center of those creatures.

Arthur touched his chin softly which still felt like that man just grabbed him right there. He didn't notice that the American was staring at him in weird, serious face.

" Hey, Artie."

" Yes?" Arthur replied without interest until the question came out from the American.

" You said that he got your chin, right?"

Arthur raised his brows in his suddenly changed of emotion. " Yes, but why do you ask?"

.

_** " Then when did you get that bruise?" **_

.

Arthur paused. _ 'Bruise…? What bruise?'  
_

Alfred silently handed him a mirror which he had borrowed from little girl behind while Arthur was confused. " Here, take a look." Said the American with his index finger pointed around his chin.

Arthur took the little pocket mirror in his hand checking his own chin as the other told him to do.

And then he saw what Alfred had talked about.

_The red fingerprints, looked like a new bruise, which appeared on his chin like a tattoo._

" I wondered when did I get it?... or maybe I did it when I asleep." Arthur wondered out loud, reaching to touch it and then hissed. _Shit, he bet it'll going to turned black and blue soon._

" I dunno. But it's so creepy! Well, maybe you really did it yourself in your sleep." Alfred shrugged.

Arthur nodded. Then the two started their normal conversation, went back to their class, but they didn't catch the eyes that were observing them in the shadow, looking worry.

.

_**" It can't be… No, it's happening again…"  
**_

.

.

.

.

Arthur sat alone in the classroom beside the window, too early about 20 minutes, looking outside the window watching P.E. classes carelessly and uninterested. Well, until the most annoying stupid frog face stepped into the room.

" Bonjour, Arthur. Ohonhohoho~" _Bloody hell, this frog face again…_

" What the hell do you want, Frog." Arthur hissed, looking to the Frenchman murderously. The French grinned sweetly made him nearly want to vomit.

" Mon cher, don't be so harsh. I just missed my little worst-cooking-ever Arthur that's all. Ohonhoho~" The other said with a smirked in victory. Arthur narrowed his brows in anger.

Francis Bonnefey was real French, had a long beautiful shoulder-length blonde hair which he was so fucking proud about and always boastful how much his hair was styled. Damn frog. And also a big pervert, shagged with everybody both boys and girls. Arthur also once bet that he has AIDS for sure.

" Heard from that petit American boy that tu had a stange dream. Huh?" Francis asked. Arthur scowled at the question. _Stupid Alfred, told that frog!_

" Mind your business, frog. Piss off!" He yelled in other's ears with a big frown.

But the Frenchman just chuckle in amused. " That's rude, mon cher. Where's your manners?"

Arthur sighed, tired to argue. "Just shut up. I already have a hard time today."

"Tu looks tired, Arthur. Care to tell?"

" Nah, frog. Just stupid same dream which I always lost in the bloody forest at midnight. That's all." Arthur shook his head, said in annoyance.

Glaring back at Francis, who was now mysteriously silent, seemed to lost in thought.

" Hey frog, Are you okay?" The Brit asked, a bit worried even though he'll never ever admit it.

Francis jumped as he asked, his face palm trying to create a weird smile. " Oui, mon cher. I think I'll go back to my class now. See you later." Then he flew out of the classroom, leaving Arthur stared at his back.

**_What's up with that frog?..._ **Arthur shrugged, carelessly.

He yawned, feeling tired from the nightmare and dealing with blasted-American plus that pervert frog, and also from the numbness on his chin. Feeling his eyelids started to get heavy, he let his eyes slowly closed without knowing, forgot all about the dream and that Francy-pant. He murmured out loud before unguardedly dripped to sleep.

" Whatever."

.

.

.

.

* * *

This chapter is a bit weird… Thank you for every reviews, followers and favs. I really happy.

Anyway… review… please?


	3. Chapter 2: Bloody radan

**I'm owned nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bloody radan.  
**

.

.

** " Umn… "**

.

.

Arthur groaned, feeling like just wake up with a really bad hangover. He found his back ached, his arms and legs also felt numbs. And next, he felt absolutely sure that what he was lying on wasn't his bed, his wooden floor, his couch or everywhere else that he knew.

He didn't open his eyes, but yet underneath him felt cold and soggy liked he was lying on dead grasses…

.

_Wait. Dead grasses?...  
_

_ Oh. Shit!_

_._

He quickly sat up, but then winced slightly at the headache. He was trying to sit still for a while even though he was panicked, when he finally got over it, he opened his eyes to see where he was. And yeah, he was in a place that he had been wish that he wasn't there.

**_The forest._**

**_._**

_Damnit… So he asleep in class again? Gah!...  
_

But this dream was a bit different than every dream before. It wasn't much different though. It was still a big scary forest, mysterious, lonely and also the new thing which was making him feel very bad.

It was a smelled… _**a smelled of dead**_.

Arthur shivered at the thought. But it wasn't the only one new. The next thing that he realized made him a little surprise.

.

**It was daylight.  
**

.

No owl, no wind blowing scarily, just a normal daylight, peaceful and trees everywhere. But that made him knew that how much bad this forest was. It was liked a dead forest, meant to be a graveyard or something since he smelled the dead pervaded around in the air. It was disgusting.

" At least it looks safe." Arthur murmured to himself.

He stood up, walking without really knowing where to go. He just wouldn't want to take a risk sitting there waiting for something to happen for sure. He walked through many trees, thinking about the last time.

Last time was so incredibly turned out in fantasy. The glowing lights and those magic-creatures. But from what he sees now it was nothing, there was nothing left to prove or show him that they were once here in the forest.

Arthur sighed heavily, but then he remembered the light. Or _maybe it does have something to do with that man and light?_

.

He walked, and walked, didn't even know or realize where he was or where he was going. He obviously lost in thought, staring out in empty space.

Until there was a sound of something cracked under his foots.

.

**Crack!  
**

" Wha-!..."

.

Arthur jumped at the noise but then it was too late.

He slipped at the thing which happened to be wet, and the next moment he knew was that he was tripped down on the ground, facing something which made him in such an embarrassing stated. Great thing that his head wasn't hit anything… but unfortunately his left knee slammed forcefully on the nearest tree. And_ damnit! It fucking hurts!... _

" Bloody…! Argh! Shit!" He cursed out loud.

Arthur felt his tears prick up by the pain in his knee from trying to stand up, but before he could sit probably, he realized that both his hands were wet and sticky and also his face.

" What the f-"

.

Arthur lifted his hands up to see them covered in _**bloody red**_.

His bright green eyes widened in horror.

.

It was blood, so much blood, painting the ground red and starting to coagulate.

Arthur said nothing but shocked.

He trembled, looked back to see what had tripped him down beside him and he gasped at the sight, fear rushing to every part of his body.

.

**It was a head.**

A human head with a big rat ears, the neck still bled a little and those eyes widened. It's left cheek broke, clearly that he just stepped on it.

.

Arthur didn't know what to do, He was shocked. He reeled and trying to push himself up, but his body balked, made him sit trembling on the blood, some stained on his face and also his clothes.

But then there were footsteps, coming slowly to him. And the next moment there was a shadow casted over him.

.

Arthur looked up with a fear in his eyes and then he saw…

.

.

"_**Ah… another radan, Hmn?"**_

.

The man in black cape before… those bright greens eyes which glowing behind the mask showed him nothing but a blood thirsty gaze. That mouth smirked at him with a large sword soaked by red blood.

The mystery man that made him had been thinking so much, appeared in his dream with such a fantastic stated. And now he was here. He remembered how he thought that the other was attractive with that rough voice but now Arthur found himself nothing but scared, scared of this man so much.

.

Without thinking, Arthur blurted out a question in a hoarse voice.

" Who… are you?"_  
_

Arthur blinked, looking at the other face under the mask. Those green eyes changed into surprise, but then the man shrugged and lifted his sword, that smirk turned into cruelly grin.

.

" _**No need for a dying rat to know."  
**_

_**.  
**_

In that minute, Arthur saw that sword raised and coming down… aiming for his throat.

And he screamed.

.

.

" **No!**"

.

.

.

.

* * *

So this is chapter two. I admit that it was weirder but I have a hard time with summary…

*radan = rat (I took it from dictionary, I don't know if it right though...)

Anyway, good or bad?

Um…review… please?


End file.
